Après toi le déluge
by Ma0rie
Summary: Comment survivre quand on est responsable de la disparition de la femme que l'on aime ? Comment survivre face à la Mort ? Disclamer : je ne touche aucundroit d'auteur, Arrow et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'idée est la mienne.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Les fêtes ont été bonnes ? Vous avez été gâtés ? En tout cas, moi, oui. Surtout avec tout vos gentils commentaires sur Une Journée en Enfer, je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire la suite, donc pour vous faire patienter je vous propose le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Néanmoins je préfère vous prévenir : elle est violente et le Olicity n'arrivera pas immédiatement. Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Quand tout ce termine.**

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous séparer maintenant ?

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Mais, vous vous aimez, non ? C'est pour cela que tu lui as fais cette demande en mariage public ?

\- Disons plutôt que c'était le bon moment.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mes électeurs devaient constater ma nouvelle ligne de conduite. Je me suis assagi et j'avais besoin de le prouver en acte.

\- Mmmh… je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu sois plus sage… mais, en dehors de ça, tu aurais fais ta demande quand même, non ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, un jour, j'imagine…

L'écran devint noir sur ces derniers mots. Thea préférait ne pas entendre la suite. Ce truc était un véritable suicide politique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?!

Oliver se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis dix jours, tout partait en vrille.

\- Je sais pas, j'étais soul et je me suis retrouvé chez elle et…

\- Et quoi bordel ? Je suis censée gérer ça comment ? Faire un communiquer qui explique à tes concitoyens de ne pas prendre cette interview au sérieux parce que tu étais soul à cause de ta récente rupture avec ta fiancée ? Dois-je passer sous silence ta coucherie avec Susan ou mettre aussi cela sur le compte de tes déboires sentimentaux ?

Oliver se leva et se mit à arpenter nerveusement son salon. Cette sale garce l'avait enregistrer et avait diffusé la discussion. Ce n'était même pas une interview, il n'y avait pas d'image. Elle faisait passer ça pour un truc sérieux et consentit alors qu'ils étaient aux pieux et qu'il cherchait juste à évacuer sa rage après que Felicity l'ait largué.

Il se figea et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu as réussie à la joindre ?

Thea soupira :

\- Bien sur que non. Mais j'ai envoyé Dig pour qu'il l'a ramène. Ce doit être la folie aussi chez elle, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un œil aux journalistes qui s'agglutinaient au pied de l'immeuble.

\- Je… il faut que je lui parle. Que je lui explique.

Thea esquissa une petite moue, triste pour son frère. Il perdait son fils. Il perdait sa fiancée et voilà qu'il perdait sa carrière. Tout ça en moins de dix jours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Arrow mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ne soit pas, au final, le responsable de tout cela.

\- Si quelqu'un peut la convaincre de venir, c'est Diggle. En attendant il faut trouver une solution parce que Susan te fait passer pour un sale manipulateur sans cœur.

Oliver acquiesça, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'avoir une discussion avec Felicity. Il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne que tout ça n'était que du vent, juste le cris du cœur de sa colère, de sa solitude, de sa trahison.

Et, comme d'habitude il avait joué au con et avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs.

Il entendit Thea lui parler, mais c'était loin, comme s'il était sous l'eau et qu'elle lui parlait depuis la surface. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Lentement, douloureusement.

Au bout d'un certain temps John entra dans l'appartement la mine défaite. Immédiatement le cœur d'Oliver se serra avant de se briser définitivement.

\- Elle n'a pas voulue venir, murmura-t-il, abattu. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Je l'ai perdue…

Oliver reprit ses déambulations nerveuses, ses mains passant et repassant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Il devait trouver un moyen. Il devait bien en exister un, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Ils avaient vécues tant de choses ensembles…

\- Je dois aller la voir ! Si je lui parle…

\- Oliver, commença Diggle.

\- Je sais, elle doit être furieuse et elle ne voudra certainement pas me parler mais je dois essayer. Je suis… elle est ma meilleure amie et elle a toujours su me comprendre…

\- Oliver…

\- Thea, je règlerais cette affaire seulement après avoir arrangé les choses avec Felicity. Elle est ma priorité et-

\- Oliver, cria John.

Le justicier, surprit cessa ses divagations et ses mouvements aléatoires pour se concentrer sur son ancien garde du corps. Dig s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Elle est partie Oliver.

Arrow fixa son coéquipier, les sourcils froncer, incapable de comprendre les mots de Dig.

\- Elle a quitté la ville, poursuivit-il en ignorant les saccades et le déni dont semblait déjà faire montre son ami, ses affaires ne sont plus là. Son coffre-fort est vide. L'argent qu'elle gardait pour les cas d'urgence et son passeport ont disparus et le système de reconnaissance faciale ne la trouve pas. Elle est parti.

\- Non.

Le déni était souvent la première phase du deuil.

\- Non, insista-t-il. Elle ne ferait pas ça. Jamais. Elle… c'est moi qui fuis ! Et c'est elle qui vient toujours me chercher !

Il n'était même plus cohérent mais il s'en fichait parce que le plus barjot d'entre eux c'était Diggle. Felicity Smoak ne partait pas. Elle restait, se battait et affrontait.

\- Tu dois te tromper Dig, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose, c'est la seule solution-

\- La ferme, hurla Thea en se plantant face à son frère, les yeux brillants de colère et de désespoir, elle est partie ! Tu viens d'annoncer en direct que tu couches avec une autre femme seulement une semaine après votre séparation et tu avoue en mode confidences sur l'oreiller avoir fais ta demande simplement pour devenir maire ! Tu viens de traîner son nom dans la boue ! Tu l'a humiliée devant la ville… non. Devant le pays tout entier. Alors oui, elle est partie. Elle a suffisamment souffert à cause de toi et ça, insista-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'écran éteint, n'est rien de plus qu'une autre preuve qu'elle mérite mieux que toi. Alors, si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends si bien, laisse-la partir.

Oliver écoutait sa petite sœur en silence, appréhendent chaque mot avec difficulté. Chacune de ses paroles lui lacérait le cœur. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Il avait blessé la femme qu'il aimait, la seule personne qui l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de bien, qui avait toujours cru en lui. Il l'avait fait fuir.

Il lui avait montré son vrai visage. Celui contre lequel il l'avait mis en garde, celui à cause duquel il l'avait si souvent repoussé.

Celui qu'elle était parvenue à lui faire oublier le temps d'un court instant.

Mais Oliver le savait. Il serait toujours un monstre.

Felicity fixait le mur face elle. Encore et encore.

Il n'était pas particulièrement beau ou attrayant de quelques façons que ce soit, mais elle avait besoin de laisser son regard s'accrocher quelque part. Sur une chose qui n'était pas ce putain d'écran plat qui diffusait en boucle une interview de la dernière conquête en date d'Oliver Queen. Elle détaillait par le menu ce qu'ils avaient et les choses extraooooordinaires qu'il lui avait promises. C'était la troisième depuis qu'elle était partie, un mois auparavant.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Et de pleurer.

À elle aussi il lui avait fait de belles promesses. Avant de lui mentir. De la trahir. Et de salir son honneur avec cette salope de Susan.

Pour écarter ses pensées au maximum, Felicity se concentra sur la fissure qui courrait le long du mur, des tâches d'humidité près du vieux radiateur. De la vieille toile d'araignée, dénuée depuis longtemps, de toutes formes de vies, seulement destinée dorénavant à abriter de la poussière.

\- Miss Smoak ?

Elle releva la tête, soulagée d'être enfin appelée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce travail mais rester chez elle sans rien faire aller la tuer. Elle se leva, épousseta sa jupe droite, et, la tête haute, gagna le bureau où l'attendait le DRH.

Le mec qui la fit entrer, un grand brun plutôt costaud en costume sur-mesure, lui adressa un drôle de sourire avant de jeter un œil sur l'écran :

\- Vous êtes LA Felicity Smoak ? La cocue de l'Amérique ?

La jeune femme déglutit et se mordit puissamment la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Les journaux la surnommaient ainsi.

Elle avait même songée à changer de nom avant de se raviser. C'était lui qui devrait être mort de honte. Pas elle.

Il lui avait déjà prit sa vie, ses amis, son emploi. Il ne lui prendrait pas son nom.

Plutôt crever.

\- Vous êtes Monsieur Comodin ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire tordu tout en secouant la tête avec énergie.

\- Non. Mais il vous attend.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle avec un hochement de tête, dans ce cas, gardez vos sales commentaires pour vous, cracha-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Elle postulait peut-être pour un simple job de comptable, il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était propriétaire d'une multinationale prospère. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire humilier par le premier connard venu.

Encore.

La tête haute elle entra dans le bureau désert. Elle se tourna vers le type en fronçant les sourcils mais la porte était déjà close. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de l'attendre. Il était certainement sorti passer un coup de fil. Elle décrivit un tour sur elle-même pour analyser les lieux qui semblaient stérile et absolument, ennuyeusement banale. Des murs blancs, des étagères et un bureau noirs bas de gammes, un ordinateur qui lui donna envie de pleurer, des dossiers qui s'empilent, une moquette grise.

Elle allait s'éclater ici.

Felicity tentait de se convaincre qu'elle saurait supporter cette vie lorsque le bruit d'un vibreur attira son attention. L'objet semblait se trouver sur le sol, derrière le bureau.

Techniquement ça ne la regardait pas, mais elle s'ennuyait et ce bruit commençait à l'agacer. Elle se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour voir ce que ce téléphone foutait là. Puis elle bondit en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cris d'horreur. Il y avait un mec mort derrière ce bureau. Il était mort. La gorge tranchée.

D'un coup, son corps sembla reprendre vit et aussi vite que lui permirent ses escarpins elle tourna les talons et se jeta sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

Elle tomba sur le mec qui l'avait fait entrer et sur un autre.

Et, si son apparence ne lui était déjà pas assez familière, son rire finit de le trahir.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Hello, Miss Smoak. Nous devons discuter !

Oliver terminait son énième traction sur la Salmon Ladder lorsque la porte du QG s'ouvrit de force. Immédiatement, le justicier se jeta sur son arc, Diggle pointa son flingue sur l'entrée et Laurel se mit en position d'attaque.

\- Baissez vos armes avant de le regretter, lança Waller en descendant comme une reine parmi ses sujets.

\- Bordel, on a faillit vous descendre, jura Dig.

Waller haussa les épaules, parfaitement indifférente.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Oliver n'était pas dupe au point de croire que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait.

\- Je viens pour Felicity Smoak.

Un ange passa.

Diggle tenta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Oliver, voilà six mois que ce nom n'était pas prononcé ici, en sa présence, tout du moins. En général c'était carrément source de violente dispute et de menaces de mort. Et l'ancien soldat ne s'était pas trompé. L'archer était tendu à l'extrême, le regard noir comme l'enfer.

\- Elle est partie, grinça-t-il alors que les mots donnaient l'impression d'être broyés entre ses dents.

\- Je sais, balaya-t-elle en s'approchant des ordinateurs, ses soldats sur les talons, prêts à tirer au moindre signe d'hostilité.

Amanda se mit à pianoter avec facilité sur le clavier, comme s'il s'était agit de son ordinateur.

Laurel secoua la tête, affligée par le comportement de la directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S.. Elle savait qu'elle cherchait à pousser Oliver à bout, elle voulait qu'il demande, ou qu'il s'énerve.

En tout cas elle voulait une réaction.

\- Amanda, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous savez que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Felicity depuis plusieurs mois, alors dîtes-nous ce que vous voulez.

Waller cessa de pianoter sur le clavier et adressa un regard contrarié à Diggle.

\- Je ne viens pas chercher des nouvelles. Je viens vous en donner.

\- Alors cassez-vous, grogna Oliver qui ne parvenait plus à maintenir une façade stoïque. Elle s'est barrée. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle devient.

Waller esquissa un petit sourire en coin en croisant les bras sur son tailleur de luxe :

\- Vraiment ?

Le sarcasme et le scepticisme qui dégoulinaient de son ton étaient presque indécent. Elle pressa quelques touches du clavier et le grand écran au-dessus des ordinateurs devint blanc :

\- Le Bat a trouvé ça lors de l'une de ses descente.

Avant que qui ce soit puisse lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, une vidéo se lança.

Felicity était sur les genoux, à moitié nue, amaigrie et sale, à bout de force. Elle semblait se trouver dans un hangar. La lumière crue mettait à jour les cicatrices, brûlures et bleus qui maculaient sa peau qui s'écorchait un peu plus sur le béton couvert de détritus mais elle ne semblait même plus y prendre garde.

Ses grands yeux bleus fixait l'objectif.

Ce fut certainement ce qui marqua le plus Diggle. Il avait toujours eut en mémoire des yeux brillants de joie et de malice, regorgeant d'intelligence et empli de bonté.

Mais sur cette enregistrement ils étaient juste vide.

Puis l'horreur commença.

Le Joker apparu à l'écran, fringant dans son magnifique costume blanc. Il lui tourna autour pendant quelques secondes et la seule réaction de la jeune femme fut une contraction musculaire.

\- Je suis déçu Miss Smoak, vous êtes là depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et vous n'avez toujours pas daigner m'aider. Malgré tout mes arguments…

Il ricana en plaçant sa main tatoué devant sa bouche. Felicity tressaillit mais secoua la tête en marmonnant une suite de mots inintelligibles.

\- Comme vous voulez. Alors je suppose que c'est l'heure de notre séance quotidienne. J'ai prévu un truc nouveau aujourd'hui, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Oliver, Diggle et Laurel s'étaient tous trouvés, un jour ou l'autre dans une situation d'impuissance, où, bien qu'ils brûlaient d'intervenir, ils en étaient incapables.

Mais là, cette fois, ce fut pire. Pire que le Gambit, Pire que l'Île, pire que Tommy, Slade, Moïra, Sara et tout le reste.

Même Waller détourna les yeux lorsque le Joker s'avança en riant comme un maniaque passa une corde autour du cou de la jeune femme avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de tirer. Felicity tenta de garder les pieds au sol le plus longtemps possible, se tortillant, s'étirant en pleurant et en criant.

Puis du sang. Plein de sang. Trop de sang.

\- Des fils barbelés, souffla Oliver.

C'est avec horreur qu'ils furent témoin du reste de la scène. Felicity ne touchait plus le sol, elle tentait d'empêcher le métal de pénétrer plus avant dans son cou, s'arrachant les mains, les coupants profondément. Elle ne parvenait pas à accrocher le fil, le sang le rendant trop glissant. Son teint vira au bleu.

Elle était entrain de mourir. Devant eux.

\- Stop !

Les spectateurs sursautèrent aussi violemment que les hommes de mains du Joker. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs un geste et l'un des gars coupa le fil. Felicity s'étala brusquement sur le sol et, dans une semi-conscience, parvint à desserrer les barbelés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui soulagea l'équipe et lui fit prendre conscience qu'eux aussi avait cessé de respirer.

Laurel ne cherchait même pas à cacher ses larmes, Diggle était anéantit et Oliver beaucoup trop immobile.

\- Cette salope a taché ma veste ! C'est ma Poupée qui me l'a offerte !

Le soulagement fut de courte de durée puisque le Joker fondit sur Felicity à une vitesse phénoménale, la bourrant de coup de poing et de pied.

Amanda préféra couper l'enregistrement à cet instant.

\- Cette vidéo date d'il y a trois mois. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore en vie mais, vraisemblablement le Joker voulait quelque chose d'elle, et pour l'instant tout porte à croire qu'elle a réussie à ne pas céder. Trouvez ce qu'il veux, empêchez son plan d'aboutir et ramenez le corps de cette petite à sa mère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil peinée à l'image avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver, vous étiez responsable d'elle. Vous lui devez bien ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne année tout le monde ! Bonne santé, et pleins d'inspiration !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour le second chapitre d'ATD. Le premier n'a pas déclenché les passions mais je remercie tout de même mes lectrices.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rampe et crève.**

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

La porte de la cellule de la jeune femme s'ouvrit à la volée, détournant son attention des gouttes qui coulait le long du mur. Elle n'eut aucune réelle réaction. Elle se contenta seulement de se rouler en boule sur elle-même. Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Et elle avait mal. Elle avait tout le temps mal. Elle ne savait même plus où.

\- Allez ma Jolie. Monsieur J. veux discuter un peu avec toi.

Felicity se laissa faire. Elle avait cessée de lutter. Elle avait plus mal sinon.

Le gars l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira. Il ne cherchait pas à la mettre sur ses jambes. Voilà longtemps que la puce avait grillé.

Au moins elle ne sentait plus ses jambes.

* * *

Diggle sorti de la morgue de Gotham City dans un état second. Il avait dû identifier pas moins de cinq corps. Cinq jeune femme qui pourrait correspondre à la description de Felicity. Dont l'une d'entre elle beaucoup trop décomposée pour être reconnue, elle avait séjourné plusieurs jours dans l'eau et ce qui restait de la pauvre fille était bouffie et bleuie.

Tout ce qui lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Felicity était l'absence de lésion ante-mortem à la colonne.

Donc Felicity n'était pas là.

Ce n'était pas non plus un soulagement, c'est pour cela que Dig ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle était donc ailleurs. N'importe où. Le Joker avait pu en faire n'importe quoi.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Il se sentait tellement coupable, il était furieux après lui, après Thea, Laurel et Oliver.

Non.

Il haïssait Oliver Queen.

Pour lui il était directement responsable de tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Il lui avait brisé le cœur avant de traîner son nom dans la boue. Il l'avait poussé à quitter la ville et ne l'avait même pas réellement chercher ensuite.

Il détestait Oliver. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait choisi de chercher Felicity seul. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis Waller et sa vidéo macabre, il était parti immédiatement après le départ de la directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S. sans faire attention aux sanglots de Laurel ou à l'explosion de rage d'Oliver.

Il était juste parti.

Depuis, il faisait le tour des morgues, sollicitait tout ses contacts et priait. Il ne savait pas pour quoi il priait. Pour sa survie ou bien pour sa mort.

* * *

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Avant que le gars ne le voit venir, Oliver lui planta sa flèche dans le cou assez fort pour qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté dans un bruit répugnant de gargouillis.

Il lâcha le type et tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Il s'agissait du douzième gars qu'il interrogeait, sans succès. Ils les avaient donc tués. Tous. Il savait que toutes ces petites frappes étaient à la solde du Joker. Des messagers, des dealers, ce genre de merdeux. Alors il s'était dit que les butés, en plus d'avoir une chance de lui filer une piste, enverrait un message très clair à ce fils de pute.

Arrow le cherchait et il n'était pas d'humeur à causer. Il en avait finit de jouer les gentils héros animé de bonnes attentions. Il ne croyait pas qu'un monde comme celui dans lequel il vivait pouvait être sauvé. Pas quand on pendait avec un fil barbelé une femme comme Felicity Smoak.

Et lui, plus que les autres, était encore plus affreux, plus monstrueux et indigne de confiance, parce qu'il était celui qui avait conduit à ce massacre.

Par bien des aspects, il était pire que le Joker. Bas les masques. Fini les cas de conscience, il arrêtait de jouer les modèles. Tommy avait raison, il était un assassin, alors autant que cela serve à Felicity histoire qu'une fois dans sa vie il soit utile.

* * *

Laurel se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les dégager de son visage. Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Tout était trop bien orchestré, Felicity avait disparue trop facilement, trop parfaitement.

Elle s'était faite rare après la débâcle avec Oliver mais elle ne comprenait pas comment le Joker avait pu lui mettre la main dessus… son amie était prudente et méfiante. S'il s'était contenté de lui envoyer une invitation elle aurait déménagé le plus loin possible afin de se mettre hors d'atteinte.

L'avocate fronça les sourcils et relue pour la dix-millième fois peut-être le foutu rapport d'enquête de l'A.R.G.U.S.. Il était clair. Aucun signe d'effraction relevé, pas d'autres empreintes digitales, ni de traces ADN, rien. Donc le Joker ni aucun de ses hommes de mains n'étaient venus chez elle. Ils auraient très bien pu l'enlever dans la rue. Lui tendre une embuscade.

Et pourquoi diable le Joker aurait besoin de son amie ? Elle savait de source sûre qu'il avait déjà ses propres hacker à disposition.

Peut-être que le Clown de Gotham avait un compte à régler avec Arrow ? Elle avait d'ailleurs posé la question à l'Archer et il avait manqué de la tuer.

De toute façon elle était seule sur cette enquête. Diggle écumait les morgues et autres endroits morbides du genre, persuadé qu'il y trouverait le cadavre de Felicity tandis qu'Oliver, lui, les semaient. À croire qu'ils en avaient oubliés le Joker et ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les capacités de l'ITgirl. Laurel ne doutait pas qu'elle ait finie par céder. Elle était forte et courageuse mais face à ce genre de torture ?!

Honnêtement, le Black Canary espérait de tout son être qu'elle est cédée.

* * *

Felicity ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, réveillée en sursaut par la gifle que venait de lui mettre son hôte :

\- Ça fait deux fois que je vous appel, cracha-t-il en découvrant ses dents dans un large rictus menaçant .

La jeune femme gémit. Elle venait d'être ramenée en cellule après qu'il lui ait asséné une cinquantaine de coup de fouet. Son dos était en lambeaux. Elle était fatiguée. Elle souhaitait juste un peu de répit. Une courte pause.

\- Je m'ennui, déclara-t-il simplement. Et je me suis dis, qu'il était triste que ce beau visage ne sourit pas plus souvent. C'est vrai quoi, à défaut de parler vous pourriez sourire !

Felicity détourna le regard, elle se doutait qu'il préparait encore une torture quelconque alors elle choisie de penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi.

Elle se mit alors à penser à ce que serait sa vie si Oliver Queen n'en avait jamais fait parti.

Elle serait restée au service informatique. Son boulot lui plaisait après tout. Elle serait sortie avec Jason. Le gars de la compta. Un mec normal. Gentil, intelligent, un brin pépère qui adorait passer ses soirées devant la télé.

Une vie normale, loin de toute aventures, de tout danger, de tout-

\- AAAAH ! AAAH ! STOP, STOP, PITIÉ !

\- Si vous parlez je vais louper, la prévint-il en immobilisant son visage afin que ses yeux croisent les siens.

Les larmes de la jeune femme se mêlèrent au sang qui maculait sa joue droite, sortait en bouillon de sa bouche, elle tenta de cracher, mais il y avait trop de sang. Et la douleur… la douleur était intenable, lancinante alors qu'il enfonçait la lame de son scalpel de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa pommette.

\- HA ! HA ! HA ! Mais regardez-moi ce beau sourire !

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Je vous préviens, la situation est encore loin de s'arranger. Merci pour votre lecture. Si vous me laissez un petit mot je vous poste la suite ce soir ou demain matin.**

 **Bonne journée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Pour commencer merci pour vos messages, ils me font chaud au cœur. Hm, Olicity-Love et tout les autres !**

 **Merci également pour les messages sur UJE.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : C'est la mort...**

Elle ferma les yeux et pria. Il ne lui restait plus que ça maintenant. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'ils voulaient, pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi ils lui faisaient tous si mal ! Elle baissa les yeux sur sa nouvelle cicatrice. Sur son poignet.

Propriété du Joker.

Elle n'était que cela au final. Un objet, marquée au fer blanc.

Ses doigts passèrent sur la marque à vif. Encore et encore. La douleur ne la faisait même plus sursauter, même plus trembler. Elle avait mal en permanence tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait même pas définir d'endroit en particulier.

Son ventre se serra, son estomac gronda en se resserrant sur lui-même. Elle avait tellement faim. Elle n'avait plus manger depuis…

Un ricanement lui échappa. Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle avait mangé pour la dernière fois puisqu'elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Pourtant elle savait, inconsciemment que cela faisait plusieurs jours que personnes n'était venu la chercher.

Tant mieux.

Mourir de faim et de soif était plutôt une bonne chose, non ? C'était la mort.

* * *

Waller fronça les sourcils face au rapport que Laurel Lance venait de lui remettre. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés concernant le Joker. Ils ne connaissaient aucun de ses plans, n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où il se cachait, rien.

Pourtant elle pensait que l'implication de Felicity Smoak les auraient motivés. Son expression devait parler d'elle-même puisque l'assistante du procureur se justifia :

\- J'étais seule sur l'enquête. Diggle et Oliver… ils sont trop abattu pour faire quoi que ce soit de rationnel. Dig écume les morgues et Oliver parcourt les rues flèches et arc à la main en butant tout ce qui bouge. Et quand ils sont ensemble en même temps dans la même pièce je suis obligée d'intervenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'entretuent.

Waller fronça les sourcils :

\- Et alors ? Cela justifie votre incapacité à mener une enquête ?

Laurel, mal à l'aise, repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de reserrer contre elle les pans de sa veste :

\- Amanda, nous sommes en deuil, nous venons de perdre l'une de nos meilleure amie, Oliver sa fiancée alors-

\- Ex-fiancée, si je ne m'abuse Miss Smoak venait de rompre après une énième trahison de la part de Queen. De toute façon cela ne rimes à rien. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à surveiller le deep web et les moindres mouvements du Joker.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas cédée, souffla Laurel, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Le regard d'Amanda se fit sombre lorsqu'elle expliqua à Laurel :

\- Il ne faut pas être naïf Miss Lance. Le Joker sait se montrer persuasif.

* * *

Diggle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de frapper à la porte de Donna Smoak. La mère de leur amie savait qu'elle avait disparue, mais comme chaque maman, elle espérait que son bébé lui serait rendu.

John venait aujourd'hui la détromper. Il venait lui briser le cœur et serait pour toujours le messager de la pire journée de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait plus la laisser espérer.

Il n'avait pas trouvé son corps mais elle avait disparue depuis près d'un an maintenant. Il n'était plus temps de se faire de faux espoir ni de se bercer de douces illusions.

Felicity serait officiellement déclarée morte demain. Il ne voulait pas que Donna l'apprenne dans la presse.

Diggle sentait son cœur se briser alors qu'il se dressait devant la porte de la mère de son amie. Il n'avait même pas de corps à lui ramener. Il ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une profonde inspiration. Il entendait la femme derrière la porte s'agiter en criant des « j'arrive ».

Les larmes lui montrèrent aux yeux et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il s'en voulait tellement.

La porte s' ouvrit finalement à la volée avant que Donna ne se figent.

\- Monsieur Diggle, le salua-t-elle d'une voix fluette en s'agrippant au montant de la porte.

\- Madame Smoak. Donna…

Il n'eût jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Donna s'effondra à genoux en hurlant, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux de façon frénétique alors qu'elle suppliait une quelconque entité de lui ramener sa petite fille.

* * *

Oliver vida son verre d'un trait. La vodka il n'y a que ça de vrai pour faire passer le chagrin. La colère aussi. La rage. La culpabilité.

En faite l'avantage de la vodka c'était son effet anesthésiant. D'ici deux trois verres il ne sentirait plus rien. Encore un peu de patience.

Le regard d'Oliver se perdit sur l'écran plat face à lui. Les informations parlait de la mort de Felicity. Elle avait été déclarée morte ce matin.

Elle était morte. Du moins aux yeux de la loi. Ils cessaient les recherches. Waller les considéraient comme vaine.

Alors elle était morte.

L'ironie de la situation le fit rire. Lui aussi avait été considéré comme mort.

Maintenant il l'était.

La photo de Felicity le fixait depuis sa table basse. Elle souriait. Avant elle souriait. Et maintenant… il l'avait tué. Elle était morte à cause de lui parce qu'il lui avait menti, trahi. Il l'avait déshonoré et humilié.

Parfois il se demandait ce que serait sa vie aujourd'hui s'il lui avait fait confiance.

Ils seraient mariés. Heureux. Il serait peut-être enfin parvenu à lui apprendre à cuisiner. À cet instant elle serait pelotonner contre lui, elle babillerait à propos des nouvelles en sirotant son verre de vin.

En tout cas, il ne serait pas là, dans le noir, à picoler comme un ivrogne pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qui le tuait à petit feux.

* * *

Elle cligna lentement des yeux avant de les refermer aussi tôt, éblouie par une lumière vive.

La lumière du soleil.

Elle se mit à pleurer de manière incontrôlable. Elle n'avait pas vue un rayon de soleil depuis tellement, tellement longtemps. Inconsciemment elle leva son visage en direction de l'astre diurne à la recherche de plus de lumière, plus de chaleur. Elle se sentait se réchauffer, et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une vie elle eut chaud.

Ensuite, discrètement, légèrement, comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger cet instant privilégié, une légère brise vint caresser son visage, secouer ses cheveux. L'air était pure. Frais et charger d'odeur.

S'était un pur délice. La meilleure chose qu'elle n'ai jamais ressentie. Elle frissonnait. Elle ressentait et en même temps, elle ne ressentait plus. Elle n'avait plus mal. Ou tout du moins elle arrivait à oublier.

Un sourire vint étirer un coin de ses lèvres. L'autre ne bougeait plus depuis que le Joker y avait imprimer sa marque.

D'un coup elle se figea.

Pourquoi… comment ?

Elle se tortilla et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle était ligotée, allongée à même le sol. Un sol qui tanguait d'ailleurs. Elle entendait des voix dans le lointain. Juste derrière elle.

Le Joker et ses hommes.

Il devait certainement la changer de lieu. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Cette garce n'a été qu'une perte de temps, grognait le Clown en la fusillant du regard.

\- La pute d'Arrow est tenace, confirma un de ses gars.

Le silence répondit à son affirmation et elle ferma les yeux plus fort. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle savait qu'elle aurait bientôt mal.

Elle était fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas cédé et elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait déjà trop endurée pour lâcher prise maintenant et lui donner ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, si elle faisait ce qu'il voulait des milliers de personnes y perdrait la vie. Elle préférait y laisser la sienne. Qu'importe la souffrance.

Une paire d'yeux sombre apparurent alors dans sa mémoire. Oliver. Il serait fier d'elle. Elle avait été forte, comme lui. Elle n'avait pas abandonnée.

Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de tenter d'imaginer une vie sans lui. Sans les souffrances qu'elle avait supporter pour lui, pour sa quête, pour ses opinions. Mais elle y revenait à chaque fois. Il était l'homme de sa vie. Ce qui était triste puisque lui ne semblait pas partager ce genre de sentiments pour elle. Elle était juste la femme qui lui avait permis d'atteindre un but.

\- On est assez loin, déclara finalement le Joker avec impatience.

Immédiatement elle se rendit compte que le sol cessa de tanguer, et, la seconde d'après, le Joker l'attrapait par les cheveux, lui tirant un cris de surprise plus que de douleur. Il l'a mit à genoux et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur l'immensité bleue qui les entouraient. Si le sol tanguait c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient sur un bateau.

Instinctivement elle sut.

Son regard plongea dans celui, furieux et haineux, du Joker. Elle l'affronterait une dernière fois, après tout elle avait gagner ce droit. Elle lui avait résisté.

Il semblait d'accord avec elle.

\- Tu mériterais ta propre légende, lui avoua-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire tordu et déformé, elle n'était plus capable de parler depuis bien longtemps.

\- C'est pour cela que tu ne souffrira pas, déclara-t-il avant de lui trancher la gorge dans un geste net et précis.

Son sang l'éclaboussa mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la fixer, encore et encore, d'observer la vie quitter cette femme qui lui avait tenue tête. Elle avait été courageuse. Rien ne l'avait fait céder. Il en était presque… admiratif.

Même là, alors que la mort s'emparait d'elle, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

Il rit alors à gorge déployée. Elle avait été une sacrée épine dans son pied. Il avait pensé que l'informaticienne n'aurait pas été difficile à convaincre. Elle était encore plus folle que lui.

Ses yeux bleus devinrent terne tandis que son sang recouvrait tout et rendait le pont glissant. Elle avait été distrayante jusqu'au bout.

Il balança son corps dans la mer sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Nettoyez-moi ce bordel et trouvez-moi un autre geek.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon Joker est assez… Joker ? Et, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoooir !**

 **Pour commencer je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le retard et tout simplement parce que j'ai oublié de publier… D'ailleurs merci Hm pour ton petit mot qui m'a sortie la tête du c*l.**

 **Merci à mes lecteurs, également !**

 **Le dernier chapitre vous avez laissés dans un certain suspense, voyons ce que le nouveau va vous inspirer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La vie après la mort ?**

La première chose qu'elle fit ce fut de prendre une grande inspiration avant de cracher et vomir l'eau accumulée dans ses poumons. L'air lui brûla la gorge et lui donna l'impression d'être malade. Elle rampa pour s'extirper des vagues et des algues et se laissa tomber sur le sable détrempé, cherchant son souffle, profitant du rythme effréné de son cœur puisant dans sa poitrine et de la vue sur la voûte céleste. Bleu, incroyablement bleu. Magnifique. Le soleil brillait et réchauffait sa peau frissonnante et irrité par le sel tandis qu'une brise légère chargé d'odeur effleurait son visage.

Le soleil. Le ciel. L'air iodé.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie toutes ces choses elle était au milieu de la mer. Avec le Joker.

Elle porta sa main à sa gorge, un élan de panique lui retournant le cœur. Pas de sang.

Son regard se porta sur son poignet, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne vit pas de cicatrices. Aucune.

Pourtant elle savait que sur ce poignet il devait y avoir une brûlure, une marque. Propriété du Joker.

Mais rien.

Avec précipitation elle se mit sur ses genoux et remonta le t-shirt sale et mouillé qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine et un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit son ventre vierge de toutes marques. Sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage, tout. C'était comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar au lendemain d'une beuverie. Mais tant bien même les marques avaient disparues, le traumatisme, les souvenirs, les images semblaient gravés dans sa mémoire aussi sûrement que dans le plus dur des marbres.

Felicity jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle était sur ce qui semblait être une décharge sauvage. Super. Elle se réveillait de l'horreur au milieu des poubelles. Les mouettes hurlaient au-dessus d'elle, plongeant sur les tas d'immondices, fouillant les ordures à la recherches de leur repas avant de repartir à tir d'ailes.

Elle avait l'impression que tout cela était… irréelle. Rien ne semblait logique ou juste. Son dernier souvenir était l'odeur de son sang et la sensation humide autour de sa nuque alors que le liquide vital se répandait sur ses vêtements sales. Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un autre monde. Peut-être était-elle au paradis ?

Elle grimaça à l'idée. Si cet endroit était le paradis elle ne voulait même pas imaginer l'enfer.

Il s'agissait alors certainement du Purgatoire ? Le vrai s'entend, pas le surnom d'une île maudite en pleine mer chinoise. Ou une autre hallucination induite par les substances chimiques que le Joker aimait injecter dans son système. N'importe quoi. Mais pas la réalité.

Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur ses doigts tremblants. Pas de marques. Pas de cicatrices. Pas de peau brûlée. Rien. Ses mains semblaient exactement les mêmes qu'avant. Avant le Joker. Elle se mit alors à pleurer de manière incontrôlable, de violent sanglots secouant sa poitrine, ses ongles griffant salement ses mains, comme si elle cherchait à récupérer ses cicatrices et se réveiller de ce cauchemar autrement plus effrayant que son quotidien avec le monstre au sourire. Felicity recherchait la douleur, elle était devenue sa meilleure alliée, sa seule amie et elle saurait la sortir de ce nouvel enfer.

Le sifflement aiguë et violent d'un chat attira son attention un peu plus loin. Des félins semblaient se disputer un vieux morceau de viande à coup de griffes et de crocs.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, septique. Les chats étaient loin. Au moins une centaine de mètres et pourtant elle les voyaient comme si elle se tenait devant eux, pourtant sa myopie l'empêchait de distinguer autres choses que des couleurs et des formes à plus de dix mètres.

Soudain les chats se figèrent et sa nouvelle capacité visuelle devint le cadet de ses soucis lorsque les bestioles s'approchèrent d'elle à petits pas, leur querelle complètement oubliée, la queue droite et les oreilles dressés.

Inquiète qu'ils aient fleurés l'odeur du sang, Felicity se dressa sur ses jambes et recula dans l'eau. Les chats pouvaient être de vrais monstres de méchanceté et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'attaquent, il ne manquerait que ça.

Ils s'installèrent sur le sable, la fixant de leurs grands yeux verts en amandes, sans bouger, ne semblant même pas perturbés par le va et viens des vagues.

– Allez ! Oust ! Du vent, du balais !

Elle recula un peu plus quand son pied s'enfonça dans le sol et la fit chuter dans l'eau, lui arrachant un petit cris de surprise. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation.

Elle était debout. Dressée sur ses jambes. Elle était debout sur ses jambes. Elle avait marché et elle n'avait pas eu mal. Elle était debout. Sans sa puce.

Elle ne s'était pas tenue droite sur ses jambes depuis… depuis tellement, tellement longtemps. Le Joker avait fait griller son implant très rapidement. En vérité elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'était amusé à l'électrocuter.

Ce n'était pas logique, pas normale. Elle n'était pas censée marcher. Elle jeta un œil sur ses jambes et se mordit la langue pour ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveau. Puis elle aperçue ses mains. Couvertes de sang mais dénuée de la moindre traces de griffures, pourtant elle était certaine qu'il y avait eu des marques. Elle avait planté ses ongles suffisamment loin dans sa peau pour s'en assurer.

Petit à petit les bruits devinrent trop bruyant, trop nombreux, la lumière était trop vive et les odeurs trop fortes. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Vite.

Après tout, qu'il s'agisse d'une hallucination, du Purgatoire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle était libre.

Du moins pour l'instant.

Oliver était étendu sur son canapé les nouvelles défilant en sourdine, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il buvait. À ce stade il s'en fichait. Il recherchait cette engourdissement qui atténuait ses émotions et les éteignaient. Qui lui permettait d'oublier, le temps d'une bouteille que Felicity était…

Il se détestait.

Tout était de sa faute.

Oliver porta l'alcool à sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait juste disparaître. Il allait commencer par se noyer dans l'alcool, ensuite il verrait.

Ou pas.

L'alcool était une bonne alternative à ses yeux. Pas la seule mais la meilleure pour l'instant.

Il entendit frapper mais choisi de l'ignorer, il devait s'agir de Thea ou Laurel. Elles ne cessaient de le harceler depuis l'arrêt des recherches. Elles voulaient savoir s'il allait bien.

Il détestait cette question. Il avait ruiné sa vie, avait provoquer la disparition, la torture et la mort de la seule femme qui n'avait jamais vraiment compté à ses yeux mais ouais, il se portait comme un putain de charme. Il avait perdu son boulot, il ne verrait jamais son fils qui finirait par le prendre pour un sous-homme et sa Felicity…

Les coups contre le battant en bois redoublèrent de vigueur et le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Il s'agissait peut-être de John.

Il ricana. Il avait plus de chance d'épouser Felicity plutôt que Diggle vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. Pour lui aussi tout était de sa faute.

Son visiteur inopportun chercha à enclencher la poignée et il décida que s'en était assez. Il n'allait pas se laisser emmerder chez lui. Furieux, il se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute volée en criant :

– Bordel, tire-toi Thea !

Sauf que ce n'était pas sa sœur.

* * *

 **Alooors ? Des avis ? Des idées ? Des suggestions ? En tout cas merci et bonne journée !**


End file.
